Phantom Stallion: Drabbles
by turquoise.seas
Summary: Drabbles I felt I needed to write about Sam and Jake! Slight pairing, may make more later. Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - These are just some things that I've always wanted to write! Someday I might add them in to another story, so if you recognize, there you go!**

Disclaimer: (forgot for other stories, sorry!) Characters belong to Terri Farley

1. Even as Jake grabbed Sam's wrist and jerked her back toward the house he was gentle. He would never hurt her.

2. It was taking all of Jake's self-control not to jump down, grab Sam, and carry her up to the top of the cliff of the horse Valley. No, he reminded himself, Sam can do it.

3. Sam watched Jake's happy face as they flew across the Nevada range, Witch's legs beating the ground beneath him in a wild tattoo. This was where he belonged; running free and strong like the mustang he was at heart.

4. "Git back in that house, Br-" Jake stopped himself mid-word, then corrected himself with the slow smile that made Sam want to hug him.

"Sam."

5. Jake's strong arm jerked Sam from the saddle of the fleet runaway horse onto his own. As Sam slumped back against him in relief, she realized that he had saved her yet again.

6. "Jake, I can ride by myself," Sam protested, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

Jake glanced at her, eyes smoldering and his jaw set tightly. She could see the fury roiling on his face under the dark shade cast by his Stetson. His arm tightened reflexively.

"No."

"Jake-"

"No."

He glared at her, and Sam settled back with a sigh of resignation.

_Fine._

7. Two of the Ely boys clattered into the kitchen. Quinn led the way into the living room, and smirked at the sight that greeted his tired eyes.

Jake and Sam were asleep on the couch, with Sam leaning against his shoulder and Jake lounging on the armrest of the couch with his arms around her. Jake had a grin on his sleeping face. Quinn shook his head with a smirk and nudged Nate.

"'Bout time."

8. "This is a fool thing to do," Jake snarled at Sam, his face betraying his concern.

"Jake, I have to see if the Phantom's ok!" Sam pleaded. "I just want to go and see if the horses are still in the valley!"

Jake rolled his eyes at her.

"If I had my way, I'd shoot that horse!" he exploded.

Sam shrank back from him like she'd been slapped.

Jake's face from anger and worry to ashamed guilt.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Sam asked quietly.

"No." Jake sighed, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But," he continued, pointing a finger at her chest, "if he comes any too close to hurting you, we're leaving and never going back, you hear?"

Sam leaped forward and hugged him quickly.

"Thanks, Jake! Come on, let's go!"

Jake filled his cheeks with air and let it out slowly as he watched her run into the barn for Ace.

_What am I getting myself into?_

9. "Samantha, for the life of me I don't understand why you won't just shut up and get on the horse!" Jake sounded frustrated.

_And rightfully so,_ Sam thought miserably. She was acting completely against her nature, refusing to climb up on Ace. Or any horse, for that matter.

Jake snorted impatiently.

"Fine."

He strode quickly away, whistling to Witch.

Sam rolled her eyes in irritation, her frustration growing.

"Look. You want to know why I won't ride? Why I haven't ridden in a week? Fine."

Jake kept walking, but Sam could tell he was listening.

"I haven't ridden because I'm scared, Jake."

Jake froze, one arm over Witch's back.

"I'm terrified of falling."

Jake just stared into the space over Witch's back, apparently lost in thought.

"Jake?"

Jake didn't answer, merely vaulted into Witch's saddle and gathered up her reins slowly.

Sam turned away, a lump rising in her throat.

Jake thinks I'm stupid. A wuss, a- 

Suddenly she heard hoofbeats behind her and before she could turn, a strong brown arm whisked her off of her feet into the air.

Onto Witch.

Sam clung to his arm, feeling it anchor her securely to Witch's back.

"I know Witch isn't the best to learn on," Jake yelled in her ear, "but she'll do."

At first Sam had to fight the rising panic, but with each thundering step Witch took she relaxed a little.

Soon Sam realized that Witch was flat out running, her long neck reaching out, then bunching back powerfully, then leaping forward again.

Witch seemed to be moving in slow motion, each time her legs hit the ground reverberated in Sam's ears like drumbeats.

_Thump._

_Thump._

_Thump._

_I will not fall._

Sam felt the excitement building inside of her.

Suddenly the world sped up again, and Sam let go with an earsplitting cowboy yell, laughing in excitement. She heard Jake's echoing yell behind her.

He immediately slowed Witch until she stopped fully, Sam laughing breathlessly.

Even Jake's slow smile shone white on his tan face.

Sam turned around and flung her arms around him in a brief hug.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Brat. Now let's get going before the grass grows too much."

Sam grinned to herself.

_I'll never be afraid again._

**A/N - Please review!**

**TSeas**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Yes, I know, this is a kinda random drabble, but I wanted to write something where Jake was in a panic over Sam. My take on it is she had an awful dream about the Phantom dying or something like that, but you're welcome to put any background to it that you want. **

Jake snapped awake when he heard Jen yelling frantically, "Jake! Darrell! Wake up! Something's wrong with Sam!"

He was out of bed in a flash, and running for the door. Darrell was a few steps behind him, yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"Jake, man, what's up? It's 2:30 AM!"

"Sam," Jake said curtly, flinging the door open, eyes wild.

Jen breathlessly grabbed Darrell's wrist, pulling him toward the room she shared with Sam, as Jake had already sprinted the length of the hall and was fumbling with the door.

Jen scrambled to pull out her key, but Jake wasn't waiting. With a cowboy yell, he slammed the door with his shoulder, knocking it off of its hinges.

He raced into the room and dropped to his knees next to the bed where Sam lay awake.

She was pale as a sheet, and sobbing uncontrollably. Sam coughed hard, her whole body shaking, and her chest heaved as she tried to gasp in air. Jake's arms were immediately around her and he murmured soothingly to her; like he would a horse.

"Shhh, Sam. Come on, girl, just breathe. Breathe. Jen, go get her a cup of water and a cool damp washcloth." He ordered without looking up.

Darrell pulled the sweaty tendrils of reddish hair away from Sam's face, tying it loosely on her neck. Sam's explosive tears and coughing began to slow, with her eyes closed and head buried in Jake's chest as he rubbed her back calmly. Finally she slumped in exhaustion against him as Jen returned with the water and cloth. Jake wiped her forehead gently with the washcloth, and she sighed gratefully.

"Sam, you ok now?" Darrell asked hesitantly.

"Yeah," she answered quietly, her voice scratchy from coughing. "Tired,"

"Go to sleep," Jake ordered. Sam didn't argue and her eyes drifted shut as she fell asleep right where she was.

Jake sighed and leaned his forehead against hers tenderly, his eyes shut in relief.

Darrell laid a companionable hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you ok, man?"

Jake nodded his agreement and thanks, not trusting himself to speak.

After a few minutes, he shifted into a more comfortable position.

Darrell turned to go. "Hey, you staying here?"

Jake nodded. "She needs me."

Darrell chuckled. "Always has, always will!"


End file.
